Para Sempre
by PaamSpunk
Summary: Zayn tinha 5 anos e era um garoto tímido e que amava desenhar. As outras crianças da escola sempre zombavam dele por ser tímido, então ele não tinha muitos amigos. Só um. Ou uma. Perrie também tinha 5 anos e era vizinha de Zayn. Eles cresceram juntos e seus pais viviam uns na casa do outro. Diferente de Zayn, Perrie era uma menina animada, falava com todo mundo e adorava dançar e


Zayn tinha 5 anos e era um garoto tímido e que amava desenhar. As outras crianças da escola sempre zombavam dele por ser tímido, então ele não tinha muitos amigos. Só um. Ou uma.

Perrie também tinha 5 anos e era vizinha de Zayn. Eles cresceram juntos e seus pais viviam uns na casa do outro. Diferente de Zayn, Perrie era uma menina animada, falava com todo mundo e adorava dançar e ele se divertia vendo os mini shows que ela dava enquanto os dois brincavam no jardim. E ela gostava de ficar ao lado de Zayn, o vendo desenhar. Era seu passatempo favorito. A pior parte do dia pra eles era quando a mãe de Perrie a chamava para dentro e eles tinham que parar de brincar.

Mas a notícia que Zayn ouviu de seus pais enquanto conversavam na sala o deixou sem chão. Seus vizinhos iriam se mudar para outra cidade em breve.

Zayn correu para seu quarto e subiu na cama para que pudesse olhar através de sua janela e avistar o quarto de sua amiga, do outro lado do quintal. A luz do quarto de Perrie estava acesa, mas Zayn não a podia ver. Ele não podia esperar até o dia seguinte para que pudesse falar com a amiga.

No dia seguinte Zayn mal tomou seu café da manhã e não quis brincar com ninguém na escola. Quando finalmente chegou em casa, correu direto pro jardim nos fundos de sua casa porque sabia que Perrie já havia chegado da escola e estaria esperando ele para brincar.

Há uns meses o pai de Zayn construiu uma espécie de cabana de madeira para que eles pudessem brincar ali. Perrie estarava deitada de bruços no chão vendo TV e quando percebeu a presença de Zayn na cabana, correu para abraçá-lo.

"oi Zayn"

Seu sorriso parecia iluminar a cabana inteira, mas Zayn estava triste e Perrie percebeu isso.

"Você ta triste, Zayn?" Quando Zayn balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim, Perrie o puxou pelo braço fanzendo-o se sentar junto com ela onde ela estava deitada segundos antes. "porque?"

"Ontem ouvi minha mãe dizer que seus pais vão embora da cidade. Não quero que você vai embora, Perrie. Você é minha amiga!"

"Eu também não quero ir embora, mas meu papai disse que ele precisa ir trabalhar na outra cidade, então a gente tem que ir com ele"

"Mas e eu?"

"te juro juradinho que sempre vou ser sua amiga e vou pedir pra mamãe me trazer aqui pra gente brincar na cabana"

"tudo bem" Zayn sorriu e os dois deitaram pra ver TV em silêncio.

Alguns minutos depois Perrie se virou para ele e disse "minha prima tem um namorado que mora bem bem longe dela e uma vez mamãe me disse que eles se gostam muito e um dia vai se encontrar de novo"

"E o que tem?" Zayn perguntou enquanto ouvia Perrie contar da prima dela.

"E que a gente podia ser namorados porque a gente se gosta e a gente é amigo, você gosta de mim, não gosta? Só que namorados amigos e não namorados namorados porque namorados namorados dão beijo e isso é nojento écati não quero fazer isso e meu pai disse que só posso quando eu for grande e ainda a gente é criança e..."

Zayn ria da Perrie falando descontroladamente. Ele tapou a boca dela com sua mão e disse "Você quer ser minha namorada amiga?"

Ela sorriu e ele se levantou.

"Aonde você vai, Zayn?"

Zayn pegou um pedacinho de arame que seu pai havia largado em algum canto do quintal e voltou pra cabana.

"Já que a gente é namorados amigos agora, a gente precisa de uma aliança" Zayn quebrou o arame no meio e deu metade a Perrie enquanto ele dobrava a sua metade para fazer um anel.

"Pronto, agora somos namorados amigos pra sempre" Perrie sorriu.

"Mas isso é um segredo secreto nosso e ninguém pode saber. Jura juradinho!" Perrie disse e estendeu o dedo mindinho e os dois fizeram seu pacto.

O resto da tarde passou, assim como os dias que eles ainda tinham juntos. Sempre na rotina de sempre: contando as horas pra sair da escola pra passarem a tarde brincando. Mas o dia que eles menos queriam chegou mais rápido do que eles pensavam.

A família de Perrie estava colocando as ultimas malas no carro para poderem partir. Perrie e Zayn ainda não haviam se despedidos. Perrie correu uma ultima vez para a cabana e ele não estava lá, como acharia que estivesse. Ela voltou triste para a porta de casa, onde seus pais a esperavam. Mas quando ela percebeu, Zayn estava sentado na calçada em frente a casa dele, com um giz na mão desenhando no chão.

"Zayn" Perrie gritou indo correndo em direção a ele e ignorando seus pais a chamando de volta. "Zayn, to indo embora" Ela disse com o semblante triste quando chegou perto dele.

Ele olhou pra cima e sorriu pra ela enquanto se levantava. "Eu vou sentir saudades, Perrie."

"Hey! O que você estava desenhando aí?" Ela perguntou espiando o chão rabiscado.

"Tava desenhando a gente"

No chão, riscado de giz, havia um menininho de camiseta e bermuda segurando a mão de uma menininha de vestidinho rosa. Ao lado, uma casinha que lembrava muito a cabana deles e algumas árvores.

"Adorei, Zayn! Também vou sentir sua falta" respirou fundo "Preciso ir agora" Finalmente falou, com o semblante triste ainda estampado no seu rosto.

"Espera, Perrie!" Zayn retirou um papel amassado do seu bolso e entregou a ela. "Fiz pra você"

Quando Perrie abriu o papel, era um desenho exatamente igual ao que ele havia feito na calçada.

"Obrigada" Perrie disse, deu um beijo no rosto de Zayn e se virou pra ir embora.

Zayn assistiu ela e sua família indo embora e levando seu mundo embora. Mas algo em sua mão, um arame amassado, o fez lembrar do pacto de uns dias atrás e teve a certeza que seriam namorados amigos pra sempre e que um dia eles se encontrariam de novo.


End file.
